


The broken sword

by inlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memory Loss, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/inlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama meets Haise on a rainy evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The broken sword

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The broken sword](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86957) by Ines. 



> Inspired by Ines' fanart of Tsukiyama breaking down when he meets Haise for the first time. Spoilers for Tokyo Ghoul:Re obviously. Go check it out [here](http://kowaiizumi.tumblr.com/post/104780056844/suddenly-there-was-a-wet-sound-as-the-mans-knees)

Something stirred in Haise's memory. 

He had been on his way back to the house, hurrying because it was raining and he had forgotten to take an umbrella with him. And suddenly he had spotted a tall man with purple hair. Even dark - because it was rain soaked - the hair colour stood out. So Haise had stopped and looked at him perhaps a moment too long.

Haise realised the stranger had also stopped and was looking at him. Their eyes met across the dimly lit alley and Haise vaguely formed an apology in his head for having been caught staring. But before he could get the half formed sentence out the man had taken several steps forward and was standing right in front of him.

'Like a model.' 

The thought shot through Haise's mind but he didn't know where it had come from. 

Ever since he had started working for CCG after his amnesia he hadn't really thought of people as beautiful or ugly. Anyone he interacted with was work related and he saw them strictly as co-workers. He had been grateful that he wasn't interested in or attracted to anyone because he would have hated the thought that he had left someone behind in his previous life who loved him and was now wondering where he had gone.

The man had apparently been caught off guard by the rain too since he wasn't wearing a coat. Only a rather flamboyant outfit that consisted of a red button-down shirt and purple pants. Both were now as soaked as Haise's coat.

Haise was pulled out of his thought by the man gripping his shoulders. Shocked by the action he looked at his face. 

„K-Kaneki-kun? Could it be? After the years...could it be another dream? But I feel the cold rain...“

Haise shook his head. 

„I'm sorry you must be confusing me. My name is Sasaki Haise.“

„I would recognise your smell anywhere, Kaneki-kun. Even if you're wearing a dove suit. You still smell the same as when you left.“

„I really don't think you have the right person...“ But how could Haise be sure? The first few years of his life were gone. He had been assured that it was for the best and so far that might have been true. He had never met someone who recognised him from the time he couldn't remember.

„Why are you saying that? Am I not your sworn sword? Wasn't I supposed to protect you? I suppose you're angry at me. I disappointed you in the end. I should have gone after you and died by your side or died defending you...“

„I'm really sorry if I knew you and disappointed you. I left my old life behind and I don't want to know anything more about it than what I was told...I know it's rude but would you please let me go. Maybe we can both forget this happened?“

Haise knew he sounded callous and mean but everything he had been told by his superiors about his past self sounded scary and uncontrollable. He had lost control before and if he went back to his old life that might be a permanent state. Maybe this person was even a ghoul and dangerous. It sounded childish but Haise wished it would all just go away and he could continue to live on in what some might call 'blissful ignorance'. 

„I see. You really don't remember do you? What did the doves do to you? What torture made you break when you survived so much? Or is it just me you don't remember?“

„I don't remember anything about my early life. I have been assured that is what is best and I'm a trained ghoul investigator now. Please can we just leave it at that and go our separate ways?“

Haise was getting desperate. If anything the man said triggered his memories there was no telling how his body might react. He could feel his eye turning black in response to feeling threatened by the man. There was no one around to watch him. Who knew what he might do to innocent people until finally someone was called. And he had agreed to be put down if it was necessary.

Suddenly there was a wet sound as the man's knees hit the concrete street. It wasn't a calculated fall and it looked like it hurt. The man was sobbing, his head bent. Haise couldn't mistake the drops falling to the ground for rain because the man's whole body was shaking while he was crying. Haise felt incredible guilty but he had no recollection of this man. What had he done in his past life to deserve such devotion. His rejection seemed to have destroyed the man.

Slowly the man lifted his face up to look at Kaneki. 

„I am Tsukiyama. I swore to be your sword and fight for you and I have been searching for you the past three years. For dear life...Kaneki-kun...no...I suppose it's Sasaki-kun now isn't it...would you please not leave me again?“

„He said 'leave me' not 'leave'“ Haise realised. His interrogation instinct registered the significance. They must have been close in his previous life. Haise felt even more scared. Someone who apparently knew him so intimately would probably trigger an even stronger reaction and already he felt the voice in the back of his head and the fingers with the black nails reaching for him. Closing in on his throat. Bargaining with him. 

'Just a tiny slip up and he would take over...'

Seeing no other way he took a step back. Tsukiyama had let go of his arms when his knees had given out. Turning around Haise began running. He imagined he could hear the sobs following him all the way home. Maybe they could both forget and be better off for it.


End file.
